


Great Things

by mikeymagee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Black Character(s), blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even at birth, Finn's parents knew he would do great things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Things

His mother had named him Finn, but his father wanted to name him something a little more...dignified. Perhaps Luke, after the great hero who helped topple the Emperor. Or maybe Anakin, the Jedi of legend, or hell, even Boba. 

But no, his mother had named him Finn. 

“Finn is a good name,” she said. “It means, small fair soldier. And it is a name that means he will do great things.” 

That’s what his mother told him at night when she tucked him in and kissed his forehead. “You will do great things.” 

When Finn was nine, his father taught him how to hold a blaster. His father was tall, with dark skin that glistened in the sun. Sweating heavily seemed to be in his father’s nature. 

“Always keep your blaster up, and keep your eye on your target.” 

Finn wrapped his little hands around the blaster’s trigger, it was heavier than any of the toys he had practiced with. 

“Take aim,” his father said. Finn did so.

And he fired a shot right into a sand dune. 

“Great job.” His father patted him on his shoulder and squeezed gently. “Not even I was that good a shot when I was your age.” 

Finn smiled, he loved being praised by his father, and he loved hearing stories from his mother. 

“She’s right, something tells me you’re gonna do great things,” his father said as the two walked back to their home. Right where mother was waiting.

Finn’s face brightened at his father’s words, “Like Luke Skywalker?” he asked.

His father laughed, “Even greater things than he. I’m sure of it.”


End file.
